


I Feel You

by Crystalwren



Series: I Own You [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: kkm_challenge, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrart meditates upon the elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel You

“Wind, Water, Fire and Earth,” Conrart muses out loud. “Wind, Water, Fire and Earth. My father once told me that there was a fifth; a fifth element. Aether. That’s it.”

He is brushing Günter’s hair as he speaks. It’s long and incredibly thick. It slides through his fingers, heavy and cold, and he wonders how Günter was able to care for the whole mass of it by himself.

“Aether. Set fire to a piece of wood and it will emit smoke, showing that it contains Air. Water will come to the surface, forming hissing, stinging little beads before evaporating. Ash will be left behind, evidence of Earth. The problem arises, however, when you weigh all of these components. Put together they weigh less than the weight of the wood. Thus, there must be something else there, that cannot be captured or measured. The fifth element, Aether.”

Conrart pauses, leans off to the side and grabs a length of ribbon. Sticking it between his teeth he braids off the section of hair before tying it off. Saliva darkens the velvet in places, and he clicks his tongue in annoyance, tries to rub it off with his thumb.

“I thought it was the most wonderful thing...that even someone with no magic like myself was composed of something magical.”

The chair creaks softly as Günter attempts to shift his weight more comfortably. It’s difficult because his limbs are tied; his arms and hands behind him, his legs to the legs of the chair.

“When I got older, I learned about the Alchemical experiments that refuted the existence of Aether, but part of me still believed. It wasn’t until I went to Earth for the first time that I finally lost the last remnants of this childish belief, when I started to study the science called ‘chemistry’.”

Conrart takes another handful of Günter’s hair and keeps braiding.

“Did you have a chance to study it yourself, while you were at Earth?”

Günter does not respond at all.

“It’s quite an astonishing, complex area of study. The strange thing is that the rules are very simple and clear, but the rules result in consequences that are not clear and are exceeding complex. And at the very base of chemistry there is another discipline entirely, called ‘physics’.”

The end of the braid is tied off with more velvet ribbon and is looped up with the rest of the braids. Conrart can’t resist pressing a kiss to the vulnerable nape of the older Demon’s neck.

“As fascinated as I was by chemistry, however, I still found myself miserable. Without Aether, there was nothing inside of me that was magical. Nothing at all.”

Wistfully, Conrart sighs. He leans forward, rests his chin on Günter’s shoulder. There is a mirror set directly in front of them, and Conrart studies their combined reflections with a certain satisfaction. He touches Günter’s cheek, frowns when the older Demon does not so much as bat an eyelash. The esoteric stones are warm underneath his fingers as he strokes the necklace around Günter’s throat. He smiles.

“I feel you,” Conrart says dreamily, “Your heart. It’s beating so fast.”

He nuzzles into Günter’s neck, licks the sleek stone and metal of the necklace, nips at the flesh beneath it. Günter is naked except for the white linen shirt and Conrart finds the sight of the older Demon’s long legs unbelievably arousing.

“Fire...that’s my little brother Wolfram.”

He slides his hand down the front of Günter’s shirt.

“Earth. Dour, sour Gwendal. Hard as rock until he sees something cute; then he’s putty in anyone’s hands.”

He rugs Günter’s shirt open, sinks his teeth into the exposed, vulnerable flesh. He tastes the blood and starts to breathe hard.

“Water. Our Yuri, of course. I know you miss him. I do too.”

He digs his fingernails into the underside of Günter’s arm, where the bruises were thick and painful. Günter flinches.

“And then there’s Wind. You. Beautiful, wild, whimsical you.”

Conrart again rests his cheek against Günter’s. In the mirror, the half Demon sees his own wild eyes and the blood smeared on his mouth. More blood trickles down Günter’s shoulder, soaking into the immaculate white linen of their clothes.

“It’s you, Günter. You’re the one that makes me magical. Makes me fit.”

The blood is very bright as he runs his fingers through it and clumsily applies it to Günter’s mouth like lipstick. With his torn shirt and red lips and naked legs, Günter looks like a madman, or a whore. Or both.

“The fifth element; invisible and unmeasurable. But there. Undeniably present. You define me.”

The texture of the skin on Günter’s penis is softer and finer than any silk and the Demon jerks his tied hands in time with Conrart’s rough strokes. The abject despair that flicks across his eyes just before he ejaculates makes Conrart want to slap him. So Conrart does. Semen smears across Günter’s face, mixing with the blood.

“I’m inside of you now,” Conrart hisses, “Always and forever. Wind. Earth. Fire. Water. And me. I’ll be there inside of you forever. We will always be together, whether you like it or not.”

And Conrart’s eyes meet Günter’s in the mirror, and Conrart smiles because they both know he’s right.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> kkm_challenge community/ Round 25: word Prompt - Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. Conrart's discussion of the fifth element borrows heavily from the explanation and history given in the book, Science of Discworld I.


End file.
